Rising of the Fallen
by JoKeR143
Summary: Summary inside any questions feel free to ask


Hey guys sorry havent uploaded in i think about 2 years. Deeply sorry got sick real bad cause guess what i got Crohns disease and it sucks bad. I got this story in mind and i shall up date when i feel like it. Here is the simple prologue. OOC Naruto

**SUMMARY:** Naruto had a simple job to learn and observe a certain nation. He had almost everything, saved his friend, Hokage was in question, and maybe a romance with an old friend. But when events unfold everything falls apart and Naruto is left alone. Few years later a man shows up on Konoha's doorstep bleeding and dying...His name is Ryu. Ninja Gaiden themes and ff7 themes

It is cold.........I can't feel anything, everything is numb. All i can hear is the sound of the cool night air and the sound of wolves howling in the distantance in this dark night. I can bearly remember anything or what just happened because maybe I just don't want to. It hurts too much to remember what happened these past few days.....too much sadness, too much fury swelled in my heart. Maybe I am just ignorant maybe I just hate who I am who I was.

_A few days earlier_

Naruto your orders are simple," Go undercover in the land of Steel(My made up place), learn from them and give us reconaissance about who they are", said the aging Hokage, Tsunade. Naruto responded by," Why do I have to go, and is it really important to recon them besides they are completely seperate from us." That is exactly why you have to go Naruto, relations with these people haven't been good and they would be powerful allies. There is one more thing before you go and that is, they see us as a threat so they will attack on site if you are discovered. Go get ready and say goodbye you will be gone for quite a while.

Naruto put on his good ol famous orange suit that could be spotted from a good ten miles away but he liked it because it seemed to give him a challenge. Had some breakfast and went to explore the town one last time before he set out on his journey.

Konoha was always filled with life and people always being helpful and encouraging. Though the blonde man was the host of probably the most intricate and dangerous demon, he easily earned his respect by saving the village from the Akatsuki and other attackers and even managing to get Saskue to join their ranks again. He was quite frankly a man of great honor and of morals. He stayed on Saskue's side throughout all the trials and the council, thanks to Naruto allowed Saskue to keep his powers and to not be sealed. Everything Naruto wanted was beginning to come true, found his friend, Hokage was not out of the question, and maybe just maybe a romance with his crush Sakura.

The hero of our story said goodbye to all of his friends and celebrated with them. Strangely enough Sasuke and Sakura were not there because they "could not make it". Besides that, Naruto went to search for them an alas he found them but alone.......kissing. He heart beat faster his face redder, and everything was beginnging to blur but then again he refound his consiness and began to think about how this could have happened....but he began to realize. He did not belong in her world or anybody's because even though he had earned respect he was still a demon host after all. HE was too different, too abnormal and even too powerful. HE could not realize that he was notorious because he could just snap and the Kyubi would reveal itself in its true form and more lives would be lost. Tears streamed down his face finally realizing why his dreams of even becoming Hokage is in jeapardy because the council could also ban him from being leader because of the fox. The only thing he had achieved is saving his friend but that just came back to kick him in the ass. Everything became affected because he was a demon...different. Everything came into play, he was simply a tool a pawn, a tool of war. Naruto left his home town with those same thoughts sworling in his mind and he just realized while he was walking, every step got heavier.

Twelve days past from the beginnging of his journey and he had finally reached the border of the land of steel. Throughout his travels his heart grew colder and colder with thoughts of sadness and anger at the people he used to love and cherish. He had finally understood why everyone used to hate him and probably will continue to hate him. He may be powerful but never achieve what he always wanted but always what others wanted. Naruto decided that this would be his final job and when he would come back, he would quit and dissappear. Seeing his bestfriend betray him was too painful and with fresh memories about his 'curse', he was through with everything. Just when he finished his thoughts, he began to realize that there were eyes on him and he was not alone anymore.

The surroundings of the Land of Steel was perfect because it was in the mountains and surrounded by trees. This made ambushes easy which made prey always available and Naruto knew it and he was the prey. He began to run and use his training to defend himself from the attackers and used a smoke bomb to mask his escape. Unfortunatly that got him right into another trap but this time his attackers revealed themselves. They were samuri but different in everyform.(they are in armor btw). Their swords were long and glowing it also had reach so close quarters was not an option. There were 4 of them and Naruto knew they were trained because of how they reacted to his actions. He observed and made his move. _Damnit these guys are nothing i have ever seen i need to be quick and cunning using everything i got._ Naruto used the 3 to distract the samurai but they easily cut them down. While they were occupied he threw a few shireken but they easily cut them into many bits. _Shit their swords are razor sharp they saw through my attack as if this was a game._ He had no choice but the use the rasegan. He made a few more clones but 8 this time. His plan was perfect.... in theory. He would distract the 3 defenders with his clones and a smoke bomb and go for the leader because if the leader is slain most likely the others will rout. He executed it and everything went to plan but when the smoke cleared the leader was not in front of him. Naruto suddenly swung his attack behind him but when his rasengan his the blade it was gone in a flash._ Wha-- it absorbed it oh shit._ Suddenly a sharp achy pain exploded in his chest. The sword went right through him.

_Current time_

_Shit so this is how it ends eh. Now i remember and now i remember i can never be at peace. Maybe it was better this way....better that i disappear._

End of 1 chapter

WHOOO that was cool i uped my writing from the other so give me some comments so YA!!!


End file.
